Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to shaving razors. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to shaving razors with a simplified cartridge interconnection feature.
Background
Many shaving razors with different handle formations exist. Some disposable razors without a replaceable blade cartridge have molded handle bolded to or formed as part of head into which one or more blades may be inserted. Such disposable razors are generally regarded as providing an inferior shave to razors with replaceable blade cartridges. The manner in which cartridges connect to the handle influences both manufacturing costs and shave quality. The existing razors generally use quite complex interconnection mechanisms typically involving numerous parts including springs, hooks, release buttons that are all discreetly formed and require separate manufacture and assembly. This increases the cost and complexity of the manufacturing process.